


Thrilling Intent Week 2017

by xLion_Heartx



Series: Chaos of the Thrilling Kind [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope people are grateful, I'm literally writing these a few hours in advanced, I'm supposed to be preparing for a show, I've committed myself to this, OCs from other TI story, Thrilling Intent Week, like i always do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Day 1: Nine Shrines BarIt's old, a bit broken, but it's definitely loved.Day 2: Odd DuosYou'd think a small mission only four people went on wouldn't get as complicated as splitting them up.Day 3: Ballast McGee Hate DayWHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!? (contains OCs).Day 4: AUsHogwarts AU of course (contains OCs)Day 5: Minor Character Appreciation DayDont is great, Moren is great, and the Imps are fabulous.Day 6: Shipping DayMarkus and Kyr. Gregor and Zalvetta. Ashe, Firi AND Thog? Why the hell not.Day 7: Third Wheel Appreciation DayJust a little thank you note.





	1. Nine Shrines Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First entry for the week!  
> It's short and sweet because why not (and because I'm dead from panto practice today)  
> Tomorrow's is definitely going to be much later in the day since I'm starting it tonight but won't finish it til probably 10 pm tomorrow.

Nine Shrines Bar.

It's a little beat up; there are holes in the floor as wide as the tables, old barrels filled with a multitude of alcoholic drinks, some of the alcohols mix but nobody really minds since everyone only touches the stuff after missions that have been particularly stressful.

It houses a rather renowned group of adventurers: an Outrider, a Tiefling, infamous Aesling the Neck Stabber as told about in the book written by the Tiefling and the inventor (who also lives within the wooden walls of the bar). They all also live with an old businessman whose name isn't his own and they're all surrounded by Spirit Folk and a tiny God kept like a pet. 

The bar takes a lot. Rambunctious parties after long missions that often go on for hours with multiple (good-natured) drunken brawls as well as the young Outrider practising his stances and attacks against the old walls. 

When it rains they can hear it through the ceiling and the walls, some of the rooms having rusted buckets sat in different parts of the open floor to catch the drops the building kindly likes to gift some of the inhabitants; while they may dislike it, they can't fault the place, it's not like they've done a huge amount to try and fix up its many holes.

So yes, it's old, it's battered, it may not be the ideal place to live but for those who do reside inside, it's home. A place they feel safe and a familiar feeling whenever they step inside; it's home, and most of them probably haven't felt that way about a place in a while.

Nine Shrines Bar is special.

It always will be.


	2. Odd Duos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short and not very good

Thog grumbled under his breath, resting his head against the black brick of the dungeon as Gregor attempted to slide open the door with his glave. He and the younger boy had separated from Ashe and Colvin (him coming with them for whatever reason) to investigate a trail of silver coins Gregor had noticed, the other two hadn't seen them disappear around a corner - Thog literally following Gregor to make sure he wouldn't get himself killed - and when they found the pile of silver coins in the room they were trapped in now, they'd tripped some sort of wire and the wall had closed them in.

Of all the people he had to be stuck with, it was Gregor; there was nothing wrong with the kid - hell, he could be trapped with Colvin and that would be even worse - but Gregor was loud and persistent, and unlike Ashe, he didn't know when to just stop and sit down.

"Kid,  _please_ , Ashe and Colvin will find us soon. Just sit down and save your energy, I can't have you passing out on me."

Gregor turned with a small pout on his face. He huffed, placing his clave down and slumping against the wall-door and folding his arms. Thog sighed, stretching his leg out to tap Gregor's foot with his own; when he looked up, Thog offered his own half-smile to get Gregor to beam at him with renewed happiness.

"So, you think they've noticed we're missing yet?" The brunette asked with a bit if a giggle.

"Pfft, Ashe is probably still trying to get Colvin to quiet down while there's monsters about."

* * *

Ashe glared ahead of her into the darkness, Colvin was hollering about THE TRUTH again for probably the fifth or sixth time since they left with Gregor and Thog. She paused, stopping in her tracks and grabbing Colvin by the collar as he almost walked past her.

"Colvin, where are Thog and Gregor?"

The boy paused as well, squinting as he thought back to when she assumed was when he saw them last. He hummed and started wandering back the way they came without a word; Ashe grumbled and folded her arms as she followed behind, why did she get stuck with him? (Why did he even tag along?) She wouldn't have even been as grumpy if Gregor was with her instead; she was always concerned about Gregor especially since he got himself into trouble a lot of the time - yes they disagreed but she still cared about him.

They weaved past a few traps they'd already seen and avoided. Resting her hand against the black brick of the dungeon walls, Ashe managed to hop over all of the trip wires that she felt the connecting ropes to - Colvin was just flipping and rolling over everything.

Eventually they made it back to where Colvin claimed he last saw them, looking around the area until Ashe noticed the scattered line of silver coins. She followed it closely, her sword drawn just in case there was danger; a noise from the other side of the wall where the coin trail ended caught her attention.

She ran her hand along the wall and found a line that indicated a door, motioning to Colvin to try and find something the open it up. When he shrugged she sighed, focusing and bringing forth the stone hand that punched through the wall and gaining startled yelps from the two trapped inside.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, exasperated as she hoisted Gregor to his feet.

"Playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while we waited for you," Gregor responded with his usual grin.

She sighed with a smile.

 


	3. Ballast McGee Hate Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little late, and short, and maybe not quite the right interpretation of the propmt, sorry.  
> -this one contains an OC from the first fic in this series/collection-

Markus was fuming. Absolutely fuming.

In his left hand was an Eldrich Blast prepared to fire while his other hand was latched around Duck's wrist (as she evidently held onto Gregor's hand) making sure she - and Gregor - stayed as far away from that fraud as possible.

BALLAST MCGEE, had dared to show his face in the Nine Shrines bar and he was ever so close to paying for it. Ashe was standing between Markus and this phoney but she knew as well as he did that if Thog and Inien didn't get him out of the bar right at that second he would get him out his own way, the death kind of way.

The fake was once again boasting about his - if Markus could even call then this - books, and while Inien said she wanted an autograph (to mostly annoy Markus with later in the day when he was being less protective over their two younger friends), she knew she wouldn't get one if she didn't shove him out of the door faster.

He heard Duck murmur something along the lines of, 'what the hell is going on?' And while Markus so desperately wanted to explain everything, he knew he'd just lose it in anger and end up getting knocked out so he wouldn't explode or something. He was surprised Ashe hadn't done it already.

He yelled, throwing his Eldrich Blast before the three friends around him dragged him into the back room while McGee was shoved out of the front door with Inien making sure he didn't come back in (also getting her Markus-annoying autograph).

"By the Gods can he just NOT come in here when he knows Markus is around?" Ashe fumed, moving to the centre of the room.

"NO! I, BALLAST MCGEE, WILL FOREVER BE ARPUND TO CHALLENGE, MARKUS VELAFI." Was yelled from outside, the others in the building groaning.


	4. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course  
> Sorry its a day late, I was tired after my final show last night so got it finished today plus every time I tried to write this it would refresh the page for no reason -that's also kind of why its short (but all of these little stories are)  
> All of the decided houses are based on the characters' alignment and personalities (I know my interpretations aren't what everyone would choose)

Gregor sat, quill in hand, at a table in the Hogwarts library; he was finally completing the paper he needed to do for Herbology. Beside him was his half-blood friend Ashe who was a fellow Hufflepuff and had her nose in a book for Potions; she had been the one to help his muggle-born self settle in with all the wiz-biz of this new world he was part of. Opposite them both were two of his other first friends, a pure-blood Gryffindor called Markus and a half-blood Ravenclaw known as Kier, the pair working together to improve their Transfiguration papers before they needed to hand them in the next day.

On the closest table next to the four, was another set of four friends who had joined the group slowly throughout Gregor's first and second years. On one side was a pair of Slytherins, a pure-blood called Inien and a muggle-born known only as Thog. On the opposite side was Markus' half-blood friend Colvin, and Kier and Thor's muggle-born friend Moren.

Looking around, Gregor saw a multitude of other students milling around the library looking for books or completing assignments. Firi and Zalvetta (a couple of pure-blooded Ravenclaw and Slytherin students respectively) from the year above were sharing a book on Astrology. Narn, Rat and Horaven, who were also a year above him and his friends (all but Rat being half-bloods while the odd one out was muggle-born; Narn was Ravenclaw, Rat was Slytherin and Horaven was Gryffindor), were sat with a few books on something Gregor couldn't see from his distance away. Closer to him was a girl called Duck who was a pure-blood Hufflepuff from the year below, she was sat with Zeke, Dao and Kyrlos, the prefects of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, and they were helping her with some work that Gregor had to get help with too.

Being at Hogwarts was like a dream, one Gregor definitely didn't want to wake up from. He was happy, he had friends that were practically family by this point in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of really want to make this a full story but I might just do it for myself unless people really would want to read it.


End file.
